memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Prophets
| number = 20| author=Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman & Robert Greenberger| published=April 1997| format=Paperback| pages=274| ISBN=ISBN 0671538179| }} Introduction From the back cover: When a fatal disease spreads over Bajor, threatening the entire planet with extinction, Captain Sisko must accept aid from an unexpected source: Ro Laren, Starfleet officer turned Maquis renegade. Major Kira and Ro reluctantly join forces to track the alien plague to its source -- even as the disease claims new victims on Deep Space Nine itself. Dr. Bashir struggles to find a cure, but the secret of the virulent invader may hide deep in the shadows of Dax's past. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Benzar Okrin • Calculanthra • Comvic Cam • Jadzia Dax • Eisenman • Elim Garak • • Michael Hagen • Halkarm • Keree Lawr • Kestralnamen • Kira Nerys • Tony Kwiatkowski • Manimoujak • Morn • Nodogascur • Ompar Tenzil • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Orser • Quark • Ro Laren • Rom • Sandon • Shakaar • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tres • Varis Sul • Winn • • Zeber Arrenya • Bareil • Buck Bokai • Croesus • Dax (symbiont) • Curzon Dax • Lela Dax • Fola Mirax • Benjamin Maxwell • Milayn • Nareeya • Nog • Jean-Luc Picard • Babe Ruth • Joseph Sisko • Sejup • Tabatch • Tensata • Tobar • Wiley • Kasidy Yates • Cy Young Locations :Bajor • Bajoran Chamber • Deep Space 9 • Gnago Island • Mephil Trantos • Mount Kataba • Operations center • The Place • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Sorshaq • Tindar • Wardroom Andevian II • Cabrius Prime • Culpidus • Ducoa • Earth • Gallitep labor camp • Mexal • New Orleans • Red Sea • Troy • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Laslapadil (Orion raider) • runabout ( ) • Ferengi freighter Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Denebian • Ferengi • Human (Terran) • Lurian • Orion • Pandrilite • Rythrian • Skelarian • Tellarite • Trill • Yridian Anderian • Andevian • Benzite • Bimenion • Cardassian • Gorn • Hanipharri • Klingon • Maratekkan • Metileusan • Moborite • Prophets • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Maquis • Navot • Paqu • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran High Council • Circle • Dominion • Gorn Hegemony • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet Command • Trill Council Science and technology :air • animal • atmosphere • biofilter • black hole • blaster rifle • bomb • brain • cloaking device • combination lock • computer • computer link • disruptor • DNA • energy orb • gravity generator • helix • light • lobe • lung • micro-laser • microbe • ODN juncture • Orion energy orb • phaser • plague • regulator node • replicator • space • space station • star • starship • transmission device • triggering device • warp core • white blood cell • Ranks and titles :bartender • bureaucrat • captain • dabo girl • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • First Minister • kai • major • Nagus • officer • Orion slave girl • prelate • scientist • tetrarch • vedek • waiter • waitress Other references :Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty • bar • baseball • baseball bat • black market • blockade • broccoli • chair • credit • dabo • day • Earther • economy • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • food • ginseng tea • G'nerra juice • government • Greek • hangar bay • Hanipharri brandy • hot sauce • ice cream • joke • kayaking • latinum • leave of absence • Louisville Slugger • music • Occupation of Bajor • planet • Pluffa sponge • raktajino • red wine • rinta • robe • rokeg blood pie • Scandavian Sunset • sidewalk • song • stockade • suicide • targ • Tarkalean tea • tavern • titanium • transport container • tree • Venn'ga frond • wing-slug • Yankee pot roast • year Appendices Related media * Varis Sul, as well as the Paqu and the Navot, had previously appeared in "The Storyteller". * Kira recalls the aliens who took the appearances of Buck Bokai, among others, in "If Wishes Were Horses". Background *''Wrath of the Prophets'' includes an excerpt of by John Vornholt. Images wrathoftheProphets.jpg|Cover image. wrath of the Prophets art.jpg|Cover art. wrathoftheProphets2.jpg wrathoftheProphets3.jpg wrathoftheProphets4.jpg Connections Timeline | adafter1 = The Way of the Warrior | typea = novel | author = Peter David | formata = novel | beforea = The Captain's Daughter | aftera = House of Cards | typea = novel | author = Michael Jan Friedman | formata = novel | beforea = | aftera = Her Klingon Soul | typea = novel | author = Robert Greenberger | formata = novel | beforea = The Romulan Stratagem | aftera = Doors Into Chaos }} External links * category:dS9 novels